


Who is He?

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [5]
Category: Hamlet (2009), Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, University, Wittenberg, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: "Who is she/he?”
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Who is He?

“Has that guy in the corner left at all since I was here yesterday?” Horatio asked his librarian friend.

“Nope.”

** “Who is he?” **

“That’s Hamlet.”

“As in crown prince of Denmark Hamlet?”

“ Unless there’s another. I better wake him up.”

“I’ll do it.” Horatio approached the sleeping prince and gently shook his shoulder. “Come on, time to get up.”

“F’ve m’re m’nts.”

“It’s morning. You fell asleep in the library.”

“Hm what?” Hamlet sat up, more awake, and looked around. “Damn.” He looked up at Horatio and a smile lit up his face, “Hello.”

Despite himself, Horatio smiled back, “Hello.”


End file.
